


Midnight delusions

by Catwoman1001



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, I will ship it even in the after life, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, first Fanfiction I've written for black butler, hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwoman1001/pseuds/Catwoman1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sometimes words are just not enough.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C h a p t e r 1 : N i g h t m a r e s.  
\-------  
"Sebastian. Stay with me until I fall asleep." the young boy spoke softly his navy blue hair curling around the pillow he was laying on. 

His order was firm yet held a bit of uncertainty in it, which was unusual for the the young boy who barked out orders mercilessly and with out hesitation. The butler dressed in claud black stopped at the door, his back facing Ciel.

A slow devilish smirk curled up onto his lips. 

"Yes, my lord."

That's what his answer has always been ever since that hellish night. The night a sacrifice was made, a soul was stolen from a body, the night where a painful mark was seared into the earls eye forever to stay, forever entrapping him the inky darkness tugging at him pulling him down. His soul was the price for the power he wanted, the power he wanted so bad to have revenge on the people who stripped him of his pride. The disgusting heartless monsters who tore him into a broken, sobbing mess.

His revenge was foolish however beautiful. His will was unwavering, nothing swaying him, he couldn't give up. His soul was already torn to shreds he had no use for it his family was murdered in a godawful fire, on the night of his birthday. The night he was supposed to be read to and fall sleep in his mothers arms. His birthday wishes never came true instead his nightmares came to life. 

He had no use for his soul. His soul was broken enough to him, one thing kept him going and that was the burning desire for revenge. It couldn't be extinguished there was a desire burning in his eyes and anyone who knew that child would know: he won't give up.

However he still had his weak nights. The nights where his loyal demon butler would extinguish the last of the candles, and then the darkness of the night would grab hold of him and plant a seed of fear into his heart. He would never admit it of course. The prideful Ciel Phantomhive, scared? That was a joke no one dared to laugh at.

He was still a child though. Especially in Sebastian's eyes, just a child who lost everything. To him Ciel Phantomhive was one fascinating human being. Along with his souls that he can smell every time he leans over the boy or even looking into those beautiful mismatched eyes he could see his soul battling.

Yet the butler that the boy so trusted was a demon, he turns his back on the light without a single thought. He trusted the darkness that he so hated even more than the light.

The boy drifted off into a restless sleep with his butler by his side. The ruby eyes of a demon hidden underneath glowed for a split second looking at his young master lying in the bed defenseless and so trusting.

'Ah what a mistake for you, my lord.' In truth they both knew. He was the one Ciel could trust the least. The butler stared at the child all curled up in the over sized bed his ears picking up the sound of His soft breathing showing he was asleep.

Ciel Phantomhive at the age of 13 had already grown handsome features. His dark blue hair along with his sharp jawline, even his accent was one of a true noble man. He was simply a beautiful human.

To both demons and humans, Sebastian of course was no acceptation. He cared for that brat more than he would like to admit, it wasn't something that settled to good with Sebastian either. 

The butler sighed inwardly and reached into a pocket pulling out a silver gleaming pocket watch with the Phantomhive crest engraved on the top. Clicking it open he quickly checked the time, not needing to sleep came in handy for him, even more since the other servants can be useless and usually get to work done during the day.

'11:24' 

The butler clicked the watch closed and briskly walked towards the door opening it softly taking on last look behind his shoulder. Yes Ciel Phantomhive was an interesting creature he managed to always exceed Sebastian's expectation that alone for a mere human was impressive.

The door was shut with a soft squeal from the door hinges and Sebastian tugged at his gloves tightening them over his wrists. 'Well then, I must prep ear for tomorrow.'

The butler left the door heading for the library to start the cleaning, leaving behind Ciel and his nightmares that were lurking right around the corner.

The smell of charred flesh awakened Ciel in the night along with crackling pops occasionally heard. Instantly Ciel bolted out of his bed his comforters falling off into a lump on the floor. The heat of the house was intoxicating, the heavy smoke that was in his bedroom tearing him down making his limps feel like lead he was close to throwing up.

His feet thudded a-crossed the floor and he quickly exited through the one door that didn't have the fires burning embers licking at the doorway. "Mother! Father!" He cried out desperately coughing. His asthma was coming back to him.

"Mother! Father! There's a fire you must get up!" He yelled over the crackling of fire he knew he had to get out of there soon. He ran to there bedroom and went to open the door. His hand burned painfully as soon as he touched the knob. He gritted his teeth together painfully and took the door knob in his hand ignoring the painful searing into his skin leaving a large burn that would surly turn into a large blister later. 

He swung the door open to his relief it was almost empty other than the occasional Trinkets scattered on the floor. He went to call out for his mother and father again but a open door to his right caught his attention. He ignored the flew creeping up on the walls and heading to that door.

The strong panel of burning flesh wafted over Ciel and he panicked. He stopped in his tracked while peering into the doorway. This horrible tragedy seemed to pause. 

He then have the first whimper of the night from the horrible flashback

His mother and father where sitting in the Victorian chairs almost, peacefully. There hands where on top of each other's it almost seemed normal.

Almost.

They weren't moving. No they where but not in the way a person should move. Their skin was turning a purplish, blue giant welts where forming on there body's and the skin was being seared right off of them the flesh hitting the ground.

Ciel did then kneel over and lose his dinner tears where streaming down his face along with the occasional sobs.

"Mother!" He screamed in agony. His would was going up in smoke. He couldn't stop it either.

"F-" she tried to scream out his fathers name but it was caught in his throat he couldn't keep looking at them with tear streaming down his face his managed to pick himself up and stumble his way out of the mansion.

He collapsed a good few yards away from the house lying on the ground A mess. His hair fell in front of his eyes and the gravel of the street dug into his elbows and knees. the dirt contrasting against his pale skin. 

The fire was still burning brightly in the background but all Ciel could do was stare blankly at the ground feeling a piece of him missing. It didn't click- It couldn't click that his parents where gone.

It just couldn't.

Footsteps suddenly scuffled acrossed the gravel kicking little bits of rocks here and there. They stopped a foot away from the boy on the ground. Ciel felt somewhere in his gut he should get away but he couldn't get up.

He tried to prop himself on his elbows but the crack of a wooden bat coming down on his head knocked him out cold, his body falling limply to the side his eyes closed his breathing almost normal now.

The guy with the bat smiled real big his dirty teeth showing "You Ciel Phantomhive are worth wore than two people I'm quite sure the boss will be happy."

The child then started to thrash around kicking a pillow of his bed, Sebastian still paid no attention to the sound his senses heard Knowing the boy constantly had restless nights.

Ciel awoke hours later he stirred slightly his head throbbing with unnatural pain. With in moments people grabbed him harshly, there rough calloused hands gripped his arms and legs.

"You belong to us now." A guy spoke Ciel scared and frightened didn't know what to do or say he lashed out struggling to get the people off of him, suddenly remembering his parents and the fire.

"To make sure you know you belong to us we will Seal you with the official mark as long as this is branded onto you you will always belong to us. There's no escaping."

The hands turned him over on his back and pried his shirt away from his back showing all the way up to his shoulder blades. Terrified Ciel tried to squirm free.

"Get your hands off of me!" He demanded trying to maintain a sense of authority that his father has--Had...

They didn't listen instead there laughter tumbled off the walls he could hear people chanting in the background and he tried to get a good look at any of there faces.

They where all wearing masks...

Ciel started shivering in fear and just before he was forever marked with the shame of having a brand burned into him he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

Two red gleaming hell fire eyes staring at him and the scene. He went to call out for help to the eyes but the brand was pressed against his back and he let out a shrill shriek of pain. Blood starting to drip down his back and his eyes clouded over with back splotches. The pain was to intense he could fell that he was about to passout.

The two red eyes seemed to narrow in disgust but stayed where they were. They disappeared that day Ciel thought he imagined them.

That was until one day they arrived again except this time offering to make a contract.

Ciel awoke with a scream bolting up from his bed and threw the pillow off revealing the pistol he kept under the one pillow as protection with shaky hands he grabbed it and clicked the safety off. No one was in the room with him however he could hear Sebastian's footsteps running down the hallways.

His brand still burned from his dream. 

\--------------------


	2. Midnight conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk that didn't go to well

C h a p t e r : 2. - M i d n i g h t W o r d s.  
\----------  
The devil could detect the sudden change of adrenaline that soared through the boys heart. The Faustian contract marked on the back of the demons hand burned and pulsed alerting him something was amiss.

He quickly placed the feather duster on the wooden elegant table and grabbed a near by oil lamp, quickly setting off towards the young masters room. His ears could pick of the slightest movement the rustling of pillows, the scream inside the boys head calling out for Sebastian.

The demons footsteps grew quicker, he was ignorant to the slightest bit of worry that washed over him. He made his way around the mansions crooked halls melting into the darkness, like another shadow.

Ciel shivered lightly staring wide eyes in front of him the pistol still in his shaking hands. His breath was labored and quick tears built up in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly not slowing them to fall, crying never solved anything and he learned that at a young age.

A steady knock started on his bedroom door but he payed no heed to it. The demon waited a few seconds for a call to allow him in, upon no call the butler knocked again. His white gloved fist rapping on the wood, still no answer.

The demon couldn't sense any other souls in the room but nether the less he was still a twinge bit worried. He grew tired of waiting he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open careful as to not make to much noise to upset the boy.

"Young master?"

He entered through the doorway, the child blinked twice and seemed to have snapped out of his shock. He turned towards his butler his eyes wide the Contract mark in his eye glowing through the darkness, his blue one staring at the butler carefully.

'Purple and blue what a perfect combination' Sebastian smirked.

Ciel lowered the gun letting it drop out of his hands onto the bed. He grabbed the blanket and draped it around his shoulder his eyes never breaking eye contact with Sebastian. 

"Another nightmare, my lord?" Sebastian asked already knowing the answer.

The boy gave a small nod and exhaled deeply, the oil lantern Sebastian was holding lit up the room in a eerie glow casting shadows against the boys face.

"You can leave now Sebastian." Ciel spoke the sense of authority back in his tone now, his stare hardened again.

The demon stayed where he was but kept his eyes trained in the boy. Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler when he saw he wasn't leaving. "I said you can l-"

"If I may young master, ask a question?" The tips of the demons fangs showed through his devilish smile. 

The boy huffed irritated that the butler interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "You have permission."

"Did something provoke the nightmare?"

The butler knew well enough the nightmare don't just happen, they can be triggered easy. Such as, a storm night where the wing is raging and the rain splatters against the window panes harshly, or is could be as simple as one of the detective novels Ciel enjoys reading for retiring.

Ciel grew quite, "I do not wish to discuss it now get out Sebastian."

The demon almost laughed but held back for the sake of the boys prideful appearance.

"Is that an order, my lord?" 

Ciel didn't answer. The butler took this as an invitation to pry further, "Perhaps that was the reason why the, young master asked me to stay until he fell asleep?" The demon knew he was walking in dangerous ground with the boy as of right now.

The fire returned to Ciel's eyes however he did not speak a word, just stared at his butler with those glittering sorrowful eyes.

The butler took a slow step foreword "That's very unlike you, young master. To show weakness." He strode foreword until he was standing over Ciel's bed, taunting him.

The child's eyebrows knotted together in fury his eyes now full on glaring at the butler. A slap echoed throughout the room, Sebastian fangs was now out fully and he looked down at the child his eyes glinting.

Ciel's hand throbbed from the sudden hit he took at his butler he ignored the slight pain though, "Watch your place demon." He warned through clenched teeth.

"Get out now, that's an order!" Ciel barked an angry scowl still stitched onto his face. 

The demon eyes switched back to their normal red color, his fangs disappeared. He bowed at the waist his raven black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Certainly, young master."

In a flash he seemed to disappear out the door and the child was left alone again, 

Ciel felt a twinge of regret for slapping Sebastian but kept that as a secret to himself, he settled under the comforters again after replacing the pistol back to were if used to be, under his pillow.

With a quick look at the clock he knew he only had a few hours left before his butler came back with his morning tea and newspaper waking him up with the safe cheerful smile.

No one would guess that he was actually a demon. He was the perfect butler however sometimes to perfect.

His hands went absentmindedly up to his contracted eye, it's been 2 years since he first made the contract and he was no where near his goal for obtaining revenge. 

The early closed his eyes, yes sold his soul to a demon long ago and that demon was his.

He drifted off into another restless sleep this one free of nightmares.  
\-------------

I don't own kuroshitsuji and sadly never will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you all have a wonderful night, evening, morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fan fiction I've written for the fandom if you have any suggestions or cements please do tell me


End file.
